Falling from heaven: Draco x Fred
by XxFred WeasleyxX
Summary: As I'm currently writing another story this may not be continued if it doesn't get good reviews. I have tried it's rated M because there will end up being a sex scene but I haven't made it yet!
1. chapter 1

Falling from heaven Fred x Draco

Draco pov

I walked down the hogwarts halls to my next class. Prof. Snape has always been a good teacher but he wasn't the reason why his class was my favourite. It was him... Fred Weasley. Fred was perfect!! I tried not to show my feeling for him but it was obvious.

I watched as Fred and George passed me. Fred turned his head to get a look at me then kept walking. I blushed he actually looked at me! I checked the time and hurried to class.

"Mr. Malfoy well well well. Is there a reason you are late?" Snape demanded as I walked into class.

"No sir..." I replied scanning the room for Fred. Snape nodded and told me to sit down. I found a seat at the back of the room. All through out class Fred and George made funny comments. As a Malfoy father told me not to laugh at rude comments during class. So I didn't laugh not even smile.

"Draco Malfoy switch spots with George Weasley." Snape told me. I got up slowly and walked to the seat next to Fred.

Fred pov

Draco sat in silent. I didn't want to break the silent so I wrote him a note.

 _"When I walk into a room full of people I look for you first."_

I don't know if he felt the same way but I passed him the note. Draco read it and his face turned red. He looked at me then back at the note. I turned away and looked and Prof. Snape.

"I will take that!" He said to Draco pointing at the note. Draco handed it to him and looked back at me.

"D-do you a-actually?" He asked his face still red. I nodded. He smiled. He made sure Snape wasn't looking then said.

"I-I l-like you t-to" I smiled and turned back to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco pov

It has been 20 days we were now on holidays and I haven't talked with Fred since that day in the class.

"Father may I please go to town and buy a couple of things?" I asked my father. He nodded.

"Yes you may" he replied. I smiled and went to get my money. I walked into town and looked around for a shop to go to. The shop that caught my eye was the Weasley joke shop.

"Hello Malfoy!" George had said to me as I entered. I gave a slight nod and looked around.

"Would you like some help finding something?" I heard Fred say from behind me. I turned to see him.

"N-no but ummm I must ask you how long have you liked me?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"Ever since I saw you?" He said kind of questioning.

Fred pov

It was true I have liked Draco for awhile. I told George after a year of having a crush on him. George promised not to tell anyone else but he was very surprised I was gay.

"How much is this?" Draco asked pointing at a potion.

"Twenty pounds but I can drop it to ten pounds for you!" I replied quickly not thinking that my family needs all the money we can get.

"No I will pay the right price. Besides I have about 300 pounds on me right now." He responded nicely. Wow when Draco wanted to be nice he really could be.

We went to the cash register and he paid. George hit me on the shoulder and smirked.

"Come again!" I said to him on his way out the door. George smiled at me.

"Got yourself a boyfriend yet?" He asked still smiling like he had just one a million pounds. I shook my head and leaned on the check out counter.

"Looks like Malfoy left his wallet" George said quickly.

"We should go bring it back to him then"

"No he's probably already home."

"Yea maybe tomorrow you can stay home and take a little break. Malfoy will come back for his wallet and then I can get him to fall for me!"

"Yea okay but don't forget to invite him to our house for Christmas!" George told me.

"Maybe I don't know how to tell mum and dad though..."

"Tell them what?"

"IM GAY GEORGE! Okay I just don't know how to tell them..." I said as I broke into tears and leaned against my brother. He patted me on the back.

"It will be fine Freddie... Just fine they will embrace you... And if not..." He stopped he couldn't think about anything. I don't know why I was here crying in my twins arms but I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco pov

It wasn't until I got home that I realized my wallet was missing. It was getting dark and I knew I probably left it in the joke shop. Fred and George would never steal my wallet so I would go and get it in the morning.

The following morning

"Good morning father in going to go get something I left at a store yesterday." I said to my father as I got out of bed.

"Ok but get dressed first!" He replied sounding a little more angry then normal. But I shrugged it off as I went to get ready.

I searched my wardrobe for something fancy that would really get Fred looking at me. I found the perfect shirt along with a tie. Then I found some black jeans.

As I pulled new boxers on I looked down at my penis. Would Fred ever get a chance to see it? Would he like it? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and finished getting ready.

"Hello your back already?" Fred had asked as I entered the shop.

"Yea I left my wallet here." I replied.

"Oh its upstairs I put it in my bedroom there just so it was safe."

"May I have it back?"

"Well I thought you would like to talk before you go running off"

"About what?" I asked. Before I got a answer Fred grabbed me by the hand and sat me down on the couch. Fred held my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" He asked. I nodded. He lead my upstairs into his room. He sat on the couch in his room and pulled me closer to him. We sat together and watched a movie before I knew it we were both asleep next to each other. Then I woke up to a voice I recognized. A voice I hated.

"BLOODY HELL!!!!" It was Ron. Ron had startled me and I had jumped up and fell back onto the floor. Fred helped me up. Ron wasn't alone. He was with Ginny and George.

"Ok ok this might come as a shocker to all of you except for George but..." Fred paused.

"I-I'm g-gay!" He said quickly. Ron stepped back as Ginny laughed her head off. George stepped to Fred's side.

"BUT SERIOUSLY DRACO? HAHAHAHHA" Ginny yelled.

"Fred and Draco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ron started to sing.

"Ron please stop it and actually we haven't kissed yet!" Fred replied to Rons "song"

After we all sat down and Fred wrote his Mom a letter saying he would have a special guest coming over for Christmas but he didn't tell her he was gay and he also didn't say he was inviting me.

Fred pov

Christmas Day came quickly. I woke up in the morning to my mum fixing up the house and yelling at everyone to look their best.

"GEORGEIE GET DRESSSED!!! GINNY DO THE DISHES!!!!! FREDDIE IS YOUR ROOM CLEAN!?!?" Mum kept yelling.

Finally I went to meet Draco at the joke shop and bring him to my house.

"Hi Weasley I told father I had a hot date sooo he dosent know we are hanging out."

"Draco I would really appreciate it if you called me Fred. Anyways come one my mum and dad are waiting." We walked to my house and when we got there everything went silent.

"Fred may I speak to you?" Mum asked me. I nodded. Draco stood his face red probably thinking that my family was odd.

"Is D-Draco y-your boyfriend?" She asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"Not yet mum I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." She nodded her head then invited Draco in. When we entered everyone stared at us except for George.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco pov

At dinner everyone talked. At my house father liked to eat in silence. After dinner no one asked to be excused they just all got up. Fred waited for me to finish then we went outside to play qudditch. To be honest I kind of felt bad because they didn't have very good brooms and I had a nimbus 2001.

"Draco would you like to be a seeker?" Fred had asked me. I nodded and got on my broom. Everyone still stared at us especially Percy.

I played on a team with Fred which was good because he was the only one I really knew. it was actually great everything went pretty well.

after qudditch we went inside to watch a movie with Fred's family. I was resting my head on Fred's shoulder when my phone rang and I hopped to my feet. I left the room and answered my phone, it was my dad.

"Draco my boy, I have tracker on your phone, what are you doing over at Weasley's where is your date?" He sounded pretty mad.

"Dad...I need to tell you something...Fred is my date..." I whispered.

"what was that you said? speak up."

"I said Fred is my date." this time saying it louder.

My father went silent and then hung up that is when I realized I just made a huge mistake.

Fred pov

Draco was on the phone for a long time so I got up to go find him. I entered the hall and seen the bathroom light on. So I knocked on the door. "Draco?" I whispered.

"go away." I heard his voice in no more than a whisper. I knew something was wrong and I wasn't going to leave my almost boyfriend alone so I opened the washroom door. Draco sat in the corner with tears running down his face and his white button up shirt drenched in blood at the sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's pov

I wiped my tears and put my arms behind my back. I would never want Fred to know I cut myself and my dad did not accept me for being gay. I wanted Fred to love me and I wanted him to think everything was ok.

"I need to go home." I stood up to leave but Fred blocked the door.

"No, i'm not letting you go Draco I can't stand seeing you like this!" He snapped and pushed me back.

"why do you care anyways Weasley? this is my life not yours!" I tried to get by him but since he was a few years older he was also stronger.

"I care because I love you..."

"Fred...I never wanted you to see me like this..."

"it's all going to get better Draco..." He took off his sweater and handed it to me so I could put it over my blood covered shirt. I looked into his eyes and slowly stepped closer. I then kissed him gently. We both smiled and went to finish the movie.

Fred's pov

when Draco got up to leave to go home I stopped him.

"Mum, can Draco stay over tonight?"

"I suppose he could..." My mother replied. That had been the first time I had talked to her all night since she found out I was gay.


End file.
